Hilly's travels
by shiroosh345
Summary: A story about Hilly, the one who her vampire-gift is to travel in time. she, her sister Nelly and Bella are going to a trip to chicago, 1918. what'd happen to Edward, and why they have to change it?
1. Chapter 1

Bella:

"Are you sure?" I asked Hilly for the fifth time.

"Yes. I'm telling you, something bad will happen if we won't go now. Something I've done – or, will do, to be precise – needs to be fixed _or_ redone. I can _feel_ that." She answered me, her fingers running across her shabby bag-pack. The bag-pack that she took with her to her travels. Her _time-travels_.

"I thought that you can travel in time, not to_ feel what will happen_." I laugh after mimicking her voice, just to ease the pressure. But if Hilly felt something, that means only one thing – big troubles.

"Yhea, yhea." She smiled an unhappy smile. "They're here." She said after a moment.

"Momma!" Nessie called when she entered to the room, her father right after her.

"Hallo sweethearts." I hugged her after she jumped into my arms. Edward kissed my forehead and smiled to Hilly.

"So, are you planning a time-travel with my wife?" he asked her with the crooked smile I loved so-much.

"Yep, We're gonna have so much fun! Maybe we will see her as a baby… or see you're first wedding… or even – " She started to bring up ideas for a cover, which meant I had to cover her with my shield or I'll be in big troubles. In less than a second she was protected, and Edward couldn't read her mind. He raise his eyebrow at me, still smiling.

"How long would you be gone?" Nessie asked me, playing with my long her. She didn't want me to leave. I kissed her chick, humming.

"We'll be here in no-time – you already now that." The travels may take months for Hilly, but minutes for us to notice her absence and than – PUFF – she's back. "And Hilly may bring you a birthday present." I tried to bribe her. She considered that for a second, while the wrinkle between her eyebrows showed itself to the world.

"Can I join you?" she pleaded, her brown eyes digging into mine. "You said that on my sixth birthday – "

"That will happen in two months from today," Hilly pated on her head. Nessie crossed her arms in her lap and looked angry.

"Don't be mad, Mini-Edward. I Swear I'll bring you some cool stuff." Hilly tried to reconcile her. Nessie looked at her, suspicion in her brown eyes.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Mini-Edward. Have I EVER let you down?" Hilly stood on her tip-toes, looking into my daughters' eyes. Yes, Hilly was shorter than me in two inches. Her long hair was blacker than black itself, and she was stuffed in the right places. She was beautiful, though she wouldn't admit that.

"No." Nessie whispered before she jumped from my arms and disappeared.

"She's too spoil." Nelly, Hilly's sister, said whilst entering into the room. She was thin and pretty – though not like her sister – but they were very similar. Both of them had the same angle-like full lips, little nose and big, smart eyes.

"So, who's coming this time?" I asked Hilly, rolling my eyes.

Her face lit up. "So you're coming with me?" She asked. I nodded, thinking _do I have any other choice?_ "Great. But you should know that this time it will be a journey for… well, longer than usual." She bit her bottom lip – something she learnt from me, unfortunately.

"What do you mean, little sis?" Nelly asked. Oh, btw, none of us knew who the elder from them was – they both claimed to be the eldest. But after three years, you get used to that.

"You should come too." Hilly said to her sister, squeezing her hand a little too hard.

"Of cause I will! If I won't go, who on Earth will clean up you're messes?" she chuckled. Nelly had a very rare talent, just like her sister – she could control thoughts. She could change them, and even erase them. Since she came, Alice's visions are less… _stable_ than ever.

Carlisle said that he hadn't seen that kind of talents in he's entire existence. What he also said, is that their power match; because no one can know about them, they need to erase themselves from everyone's memory they'd been in touch with while they where in the past.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, why are you so worried?" Hilly sighed. "Relax. We're going on vacation." She winked.

"Vacation that makes a vampire wants to throw-up." I said under my breath. In the first time I've 'traveled' with her I had dizziness for a whole week.

"What should we bring?" Nelly asked. _That_ was the right question – the _last time_ I went to one of Hilly's 'trips', I found myself watching in Marie Antoinette's death. I could still see her pretty head on the ground. It was awful. And bloody.

Hilly thought about it for a second. "Just money." That was what she said _last time._

"Is that mean – "

"Yes, we're going to the dinosaur's era." She rolled her eyes at me. "c'mon, Bella, be – " but she didn't finish the sentence.

She blinked twice, and whispered. "We don't have much time. I feel like I'm already starting to vanish away."

"Bella, hurry!" Nelly called.

I took the money from our room and put it in my purse, knowing that my credit card won't be useful in a few minutes from now. "When, Hilly?" I asked her, grabbing her hand. I was ready.

"Nelly!" she yelled at the air. It was close. When I touched her, my vision got blurry, like we're about to go.

"I'm _here_!" Nelly got in, a bag on her shoulders, tree coats on her thin body. "To look normal." She explained when she grabbed her sister's left hand.

"We're going!" Hilly yelled. "Love you all. See you in a – "

WOOSH and KABOOM.

We crashed into grin grass. I got up quickly, helping Nelly lift dazzle-Hilly.

"Is everyone OK?" Nelly asked. In the time-trips – _just _in the time trips – she was the responsible adult.

"Yes." I answered.

"A little dizzy, but fine." Hilly said, her eyes starting to focus on my nose.

"You're the first dizzy vampire in the history. Respect." Nelly chuckled along with her sister.

"Whatever, little sis." Hilly settled on her feet and looked at us.

"Good. You two, come on. We don't want to be outside in the dark, looking like this." She gestured at her skinny-jeans and red top. I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked. A huge lake with a few old-but-new-looking boats in it was a few yards from us. Besides that, everything was _green_. Trees, bushes, a long trail…

We all looked around, searching for answers. "We're in Grant Park, Chicago." Good thing Nelly knew everything – _literally_.

"Which year?" I asked. That was the most important question.

Hilly looked around, peeking up scents, or whatever she was doing with her super-power. "1918. May." She said after a few seconds.

I choked out. "_What?_"

"Hello, human Edward." Nelly muttered to herself. "Please go to the receipt to welcome your future wife and friends."

"Hilly, what happened to Edward? Why are we here? Why now? What happened?" I grabbed her shoulders as tight as I could, and shook her back and forth.

"Bella calm down! You know that everything will come in it's time." Hilly said in a low voice.

"I don't _want _to calm down! Something will happen to Edward, and we won't know what it is 'till your crappy power says so." I pointed out. She winced.

"Thanks a lot." Glum Hilly said.

"C'mon, Hill, you know I didn't mean to – " I wanted to apologize. It was cruel to treat her like that, especially when she couldn't control her powers.

"Never mind," She said with a sour face. "Let's go." We ran as fast as we could till we got out of the park.

"Where are we going next?" I asked, looking around. Soldiers were in the streets, in the little stores, in the small inns. I immediately understood how this idea got into Edward's mind. It was like a brainwash – no matter where, you could see young men and women who served your country.

"We'll stay here for a while, so we need a permanent residence." Hilly said, searching for something in the crowded street.

"And where for haven sake will we found one?" Nelly asked her sister in sarcastic tone.

Hilly focused on one house, a _huge_ house that looked pretty new. "There?" Nelly asked, horrified. Her deep-brown hair flew in the light breeze, and she tried to catch it without success.

"What's wrong with it?" hilly pouted.

Nelly thought about it for a minute. "Everything!"

"Well, it's the only place where we could live in for the moment."

"Bella, say something!" Nelly bagged. "We have enough money to _buy_ a house, here and now."

"I think it OK for now," I said to her. Hilly smiled at her sister, doing 'V' with her fingers. Oh, right, for the Dolevs, 'V' meant _Victory_, not _Peace_.

Nelly growled. "Well, _fine_. But if I have to live in _that_ thing, at least let's go get some clothes that will fit into this madness. I can't believe I'm gonna shop clothes that looks like my grandma's." But she was right – everyone that came toward us looked at us like we were some kind of aliens. Not that that wasn't true, but…

"You know that we'll have to use _clean English_, right? So don't mess this up by saying 'crap, gonna, dammit, shoot and etc.', 'k?" Hilly broke into short laugher.

"_ya right, sis_. But, _seriously_, we have to get going before they would close up."

"OK." Hilly said, still happy with her victory, and caught our hands. We went down the road while Nelly brought to each one of us a coat – Luckily it was Retro – and we entered into a small clothing store.

"Behave." Hilly muttered under her breath. "Hello miss," she said to the seller. "Do you have some clothes we shall see?"

"And who are you?" she asked. She was wearing a huge, fluffy dress, and a huge-yellow sun-hat held her hair. Omg, I won't wear_ that_. It lookes like one of Jane Austen characters! But then, I wondered if that's what Edward thinks about today's clothes. If he miss those kind of clothes_, his time_ clothes. I had no answer.

I sighed. "We're from Washington, Miss. We'd just moved here." Hilly said with warm-but-polite voice. The lady eyed us, scanning us from our stiletto shoes (Alice's fault) till our long, loose hair.

"Are the three of you sisters?" she asked, pushing her glasses up-and-right so she could see us better.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am. We are Hillary, Nelly, and Isabella Bennet." I gesture one at the time, and pick the last name from one of my favorite books. Nelly sent me a killer – her _I want to kill you_ look – when she heard our new last name.

" Nice to meet you, ma'am." Nelly said a little harsh because of me. I hide my smile, just like Hilly.

"I'm Ms. Clay, nice to meet you too. Where are you living?" she asked. OK, people from here are _much _more gossipers than back home.

"For the meanwhile, we are staying in the hostel down the street." Hilly said, obtusely trying to speak like someone from this era. I could almost hear the gears turning in her mind. "When our uncle will arrive we will be living with him." She smiled softly.

"Sho uncle?" her sister whispered.

"Carlisle." She breathed.

"You're insane." I gasped.

"Very well, then. Which dresses would you like to see?" The seller – unaware to our little discussion - asked us and showed us for the next hour every dress that the little store could offer.

Hilly:

In the end we bought five dresses for each, claiming that our luggage won't be here till next week. Man, I_ love_ being someone else.

After packing everything in three heavy-looking bags, we went toward the hostel I'd find. We entered to it, looking around. It was simple but cozy. Warm wood was on the walls, a big black piano near the reception and two stories.

"Hello, sir." Nelly smiled to the old man. He bowed. Oh my god… where were we?

"Hello misses. How can I help three young ladies in this hour?" something told me that he already knew exactly what we wanted.

"Just do your magic." I sighed. Nelly looked at his eyes, concentrating. After a minute or so – he probably was drunk, if it took so long – the old man grab his keys and got upstairs as we followed.

"You will get the best room for free – it's beautiful, with full-view to the street and the park." He entered to the last room and opened it. I entered in.

It had four beds, two desk and three chars, and some lamps here and there. Though I knew Nelly would freak out… "Perfect. Thank you very much sir. But, I wish you keep our staying as a secret." He murmured something that sounds like OK, and went after handing Bella the keys.

Nelly closed the door and she stopped breathing. "It's so _romantic_!" She finally said.

"I beg your pardon," I said, confused.

"The candles! The big beds, those Retro chars and tables. It looks like we're in an old romantic movie!" she put her hands together.

"Maybe it's because we _are_ in one." I rolled my eyes.

"yhea, yhea." She said, not listening. I just shook my head half-smiling.

"OK," Bella said, tense. "What are we doing next?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not being here for so long, but I have my one damn reason – high school.**

**So, I hope you'll like this chapter, and have some fun ^_^**

Chapter 2 – At Carlisle's

Hilly:

"OK," Bella said, all tense up. "What are we going to do next?"

"We need to blend in. We can't help Edward if we won't be _with_ him." I shrugged. It was pretty obvious to_ me_.

"Blend in _how_?" Nelly asked, still dazed with the 'romantic room' scene. Yhea, my sister was a weirdo sometimes. And a novels' sucker.

"You know - wear those stupid dresses, and talk like we're really from here. Go to church." I grimaced. For god's sake, I'm Jewish!

"So, what you're saying is that we'll live – " Nelly started.

"In Edward's time." Bella complete her sentence, wide-eyed. For a long moment each was lost in her thoughts. And then, Nelly shook her head.

"I'm the one who'll need to track him down, aren't I?" she asked with half a smile. She was so proud at her powers it was getting ridiculous.

"Yes, little sis." I exhaled. "You are." She sat on the bad and closed her eyes as Bella looked out from the window.

In the meanwhile, I was lost in my own thoughts. Those weren't the usual once – why here, what should I change, if I brought with me the right people – no, the main question was why now?

Why I had to go to one of my longest trips in my own _anniversary?_

_Why?_

Bella:

"I got him." Nelly declared before opening her eyes - which were gold with just a hint of black-hunger.

"Finally!" I breathed as the stone that was in my chest disappeared, leaving behind it some doubts and hopes.

"Where is he?" Hilly played with the pen that was in between her fingers.

"Five minutes of human walk from here." She answered, pleased with herself. "They have a pretty big damn house, if I may say so. Two stories, lots of rooms. But not as pretty as ours." She half-smiled at that thought.

"Gosh, why didn't we bring Alice?" Hilly hissed to herself.

"Why?" Nelly didn't understand – just like me – why her sister was so… annoyed? Pissed off? She usually was pretty calm, focus, and most of all – self-confidant. It looked like all of that disappeared at the second we came in to this room. I wondered why…

"Because we don't know what he'll do, what will happened when we'll mess things up and – " She got out of the bed and stared out of the dark window at my side. "Why for haven sake's are we even here." She said in a lower tone, and then she started to whimper. Her shoulders shook rapidly and her face rested in her hands.

"Hey, Hilly. Hey, what's up, hon? What's going on?" I hold her shoulders for support. What'd happened?

"It's… it's just that – " Hilly started to say between her sobs.

"Tomorrow is your anniversary with Tom!" Nelly slapped her own forehead. "How could I forget? Stupid, stupid! Of course you're acting like that, how won't you - " She kept jabbering to herself.

"It's OK, Nell." Hilly whispered. "It's just that – "

But Nelly cut her off again. "What's OK? You planned this day since you _met_ him! Stupid! Stupid!" Nelly yelled and then knocked her head gently on the wall like that would make-up for her lack of early-understanding.

"Nelly, I don't think that the wall will make it." I commended softly. She stopped.

"Good. Now, what are we doing next? Remember, I'm the new one." I tried to light the atmosphere by this little joke.

"Hey, you hold a joch!" Hilly made the perfect imitation of _Achmed the dead terrorist_ to help me out. I couldn't resist the smile that follow.

"So, what exactly?" Nelly asked, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. Her little skirt made it very clear that she's not from here – not from this time. Just like my jeans and Hilly's top tank.

I shrugged. "Hill is the expert, isn't she?"

"Eh, you told another one!" Hill kept quoting Achmed. I think she's the only Jew that watches this.

"Hilly, stop joking around!" I snapped. "It's Edward's life we're talking about!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down a bit.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, the pain was visible in her eyes.

"Me too," Nelly bowed her head in shame as she looked at her pale legs.

"So, do I have to repeat my question again?" I tilted my head.

Hilly's head jerked up. Her eyes were glassy_. She had an attack._ "Carlisle. We have to go to him_. Now_." Her voice was lower, calmer. It was the trance's voice. Alice keep saying that she's glad she don't have the same attacks as Hilly – and she doesn't know how she's handling it. It was the first time that I understood the meaning.

"What do we need to do, Hilly?" Nelly was at her sister's side in an instant. They were kind off like Alice and Jasper at this thing – Hilly with her info-attacks and Nelly was the questions-guy.

"Edward's life is in danger." I flinch as she went on. "He has to help us. We will help us," her voice sounded like a song, rhythmic and steady. "We have to meet Edward's mother. His mother." She repeated herself.

"What about her?" Nelly asked.

"She'll help us. She'll help. 'Cause she knows." That was a shocker – my eyes were bulging in that second.

"Knows what, Hill?" I managed to ask in a low tone.

It looked like my voice broke her attack. She blinked a few times, and her eyes were vivid again. But it didn't erase her memory. "Edward's mother knows about vampires." We all stayed frozen for an hour at least after that announce.

"How is that – " Nelly was the first one to get over the first shock.

" - Even possible?" Hilly completed her sentence. "Bits me."

"We have to go." I grabbed Hilly's shabby bag pack. "We have to go to Carlisle. He's the one that can help us right now – you said so yourself."

"You're right," Hilly nodded. "Where is he, Nell?" She asked.

Nelly smiled an arrogant smile. "He's a vampire for heaven sake's. It's just too easy." She focused on my nose, and in the next second she said. "Four miles. North."

"So, are we going?" I asked.

Hilly thought about it for two and a half seconds. "Let's put some clothing on first - we don't want to scare our cousin to the death, do we?" She hand me one bag that contain a purple dress a matching hat and gloves, and gave a pretty green dress a green hat and white gloves to Nelly. Then she picked a yellow top and a long-blue skirt with blue gloves and a little blue hat for herself.

We got dressed quickly and sneaked from the window when Nelly was the leader, I was right after her, and Hilly watched our backs.

Nelly:

Carlisle's house was too big for one person. It was perfect for our needs in that moment.

"So, where are we going to live in? Here? Or in the motel?" Bella spoke for the first time since we came out from the motel.

Hilly looked at the house for a second. "Not here." Was all she'd said.

I sniffed the air. "He's not here." I informed to them.

"He's probably at the hospital." Bella said. It was good that Bella came with us – she could give us all the information that we need to know. Though Hilly and I are living almost two years with the Cullens, we still don't know most of their stories. Well, I know just the main ones – how and where each turned, the whole Bella-Eddie thing, the Volturi thing and… well, that's it.

"ya right." I nodded. Hilly gave me a Killer Look – Killer in short – so I corrected my last statement. "You are right." Before rolling my eyes at her.

"_Thank you_." Hilly smiled at me politely. "Remember the key word – "

"Blend in." I mimicked her voice. Man, every trip we went over the same damn things – not to do this, not to do that. It was getting annoying! I mean, where's the fun?

"Where is the hospital?" Bella asked me.

"Oh, C'mon! What am I? A freaking talking _map_?" I turned so my back faced them. I looked at my new dress – the only good thing from this freaking trip so far.

"I believe they call it a GPS." Bella giggled behind me. I started to walk at human pace towards the trees, pissed off.

"I'm sorry, little sis." Hill put her hands on both my shoulders so I had to stop walking. She was stronger and faster than me… damn it all! "Can you forgive us and answer the question?" I looked at her and saw her puppy face. Man, maybe I am the one with the control-on-brains-thing, but Hill could convince a freakin' _rock_ to fly with this puppy face.

"Ok." I murmured as I checked the air again, a few minds, and… "Bingo." I half smiled. "This way." We ran a couple miles and then we turn to the lake area. In less than two minutes we were in front of a big building with a simple sign that said 'Hospital'.

"You're the best." Hilly kissed my chick.

"I know." I took a step forward. Both of them stood frozen like two pale ice-pops. "So, are we doing this or what?" I raised one eyebrow at them.

They lifted their heads and we all marched and came in to the hospital. It looked like a normal evening there- some nurses were half-asleep, a few doctors talked quietly at the hallway and a few women and men were sitting on the chairs.

I looked at the closed doors and didn't know what we were going to do next. But before I could've asked, Hilly left my side and went toward the three doctors.

"Hello, gentlemen." She greeted them quietly. I could hear their hearts accelerate. She focused on one of them. "Do you know where Dr. Cullen is?" She smiled.

The young, blonde, tall doc. looked at her back. "And who are you, my lady, if I may ask?" He smiled. Man, he even had brown eyes – just like Tom had before his change. No wonder she went to ask _them._

"I'm Hillary, Dr. Cullen's niece." She bowed her head a bit. The three men were dazed. Bella and I laughed quietly. Hilly sent us a dirty look. "So, do you know where my uncle is?" she repeated herself.

The same blonde doctor nodded. I didn't need an access to his mind to know what he was thinking… and man, it gave me chills to know that this is _my sister_ that he's fantasize on. "Shall we?" he offered her his hand.

Hilly marked us to come. "We shall." She took his hand – thank god she wore gloves – and I was at her other side. Bella held my hand as we entered a room full of patients. In an instant I found Carlisle.

It's amazing that he hadn't change in over a century – the same hair, the same calm face, the same golden eyes… but something was missing in those eyes. He was lonely. He had no family.

I felt sorry for him, but I consoled by the thought that he won't be alone anymore.

"There he is, ladies." The blond doctor kissed Hilly's hand before living us.

We all looked at each other. "What now?" Bella whispered.

Hilly clenched her jaw. "Carlisle." She whispered. His eyes zoomed on us in the next second and he froze. I smiled at him, trying to calm him. It didn't work very well.

"May I be excused for a moment, Ms. Bake?" He asked the woman he was checking.

"Of course Doctor. " She squeaked. Carlisle stalked toward us, as the confusion on his face was clear.

"Hello." He said with the same calm voice. Man, I wanted to hug him, tell him who we were – but I couldn't. At least not there, in that crowded room. I kept my smile on my face. "Who are you?" He got strait to the point.

Bella and Hilly smiled to him as well. "We have a lot to discuss about." Hilly said to him.

"But don't worry, Carlisle," Bella said to him. "We just need your help." He eyed us for a second, but I think that our eyes said enough.

"Follow me." Was all he said. At the second we got out from the hospital, all the four of us started to run toward his house. We crossed our previous trail half-way. "How did you know where to find me?" He asked, not stopping.

"We'll explain everything once we get in." I promised to him.

After a few minutes we were sitting at his house. The living room was small but convenient. I recognized a few paintings from his study. Hilly stood by one of the pictures – the one that showed England in the 18th century. "This is my favorite." She whispered.

Carlisle looked at her wide-eyed.

"Hill, you're freaking him out." A giggle escaped my lips.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. Then I gave up and burst into laughter.

"What have I told you a thousand times_?" _Hilly asked, not wanting a response. "_Clean English_!" she meant _Proper English_ but damn I if_ I_ was going to correct her while she was pissed_._

"I'm sorry; it's just that it's the first time in my whole life that I see you confused." I apologized to Carlisle.

"Have we met?" His eyebrows unite in confusion. I just shook my head, trying to ignore the fact that he looked like a lost puppy.

"We haven't met, but we will." Bella opened her mouth for the first time.

"What is that mean? Who are you?" Carlisle demanded.

"I'm Isabella – but, please, call me Bella." Bella smiled at him.

"My name is Nelly. _Just_ Nelly." I glared at Bella again for the horrible last-name choice. Bennet my _ass!_

"Hilly. But here everyone will call me Hillary." She wrinkled her nose with disgust. "We'll explain everything, Mr. Cullen, just sit down and please_, please_, try to be open-minded."

Carlisle sighed deeply and then nodded once. "i'll try."

"Thank you." Hilly stood in front of him in a second.

"Well," She took a deep breath. "Here we go."

Hope you all like it! plz R&R!


End file.
